


Cruel

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Essas horas na cama com sua senhora eram as suas favoritas





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



Essas horas na cama com sua senhora eram as suas favoritas, nelas é que Hermione encontrava a única oportunidade que ela tinha de machucá-la mesmo que apenas superficialmente. Puxões de cabelo, arranhados em suas costas e marcas de mordida em suas coxas.

Naquele dia foi um dos raros dias em que sua senhora ordenou que ela a beijasse em seus lábios, ela fez isso por um tempo e aí ela deu uma mordida tão forte que tirou sangue de seus lábios.

Haveria punição por aquela pequena transgressão, sempre havia. Hermione esperava que esta ocorresse logo.

As piores punições da sua senhora eram aquelas que demoravam tempo para serem aplicadas. A última havia sido uma das piores. Sua senhora recebeu alguns comesais da morte na mansão Hermione serviu os convidados enquanto Bellatrix se gabava ocasionalmente como a sangue ruim que antes era uma das melhores amigas de Potter havia se tornado sua sangue ruim de estimação, isso não foi incomum, o que foi incomum foi a sua senhora ordenar que ela colocasse seu rosto contra a mesa e tirasse sua calcinha, e aí sua mestra colocou seu pulso inteiro dentro dela, na frente de todos, rindo o tempo todo e apontando como ela nem precisara usar usar nenhum tipo de lubrificante mágico para facilitar a passagem porque sua escrava simplesmente estava tão molhada por ela como a puta sangue ruim que ela era que tais recursos nem se mostraram necessários.

Bellatrix limpa o sangue escorrendo da ferida de seu lábio com o dedo e ai o levou até a boca.

“Eu acho que isso prova que a parte dos beijos da noite acabou. Eu acho que minha sangue ruim de estimação sabe o que ela deve fazer agora”

E Hermione sabia o que fazer, ela desceu até a virilha de sua senhora e deixou sua respiração quente bater contra os pêlos escuros e a carne rosada daquela parte do corpo de Bellatrix. Ela olhou para cima e viu sua senhora sorrindo com um pouco de sangue da mordida de Hermione escorrendo de seus lábios até o seu queixo. Lhe ocorreu não pela primeira vez o quão injusto era uma pessoa tão horrível parecer tão bela quando vista daquele ângulo.

Bellatrix puxou suas pernas e trouxe a vagina de sua escrava para perto de seus próprios lábios. E sem esperar um segundo colocou sua boca contra seu clitóris lambendo e mordendo tudo antes mesmo que Hermione tivesse tempo de se ajustar e começar a fazer o mesmo com sua senhora. Como se ela quisesse devorá-la.

Após apenas alguns minutos um longo gemido longo escapa de seus lábios, ela geralmente conseguia abafar a maioria colocando o seu rosto mais forte contra a pele de sua senhora mas as vezes alguns escapavam. Hermione odiava isso.

Mesmo após todo esse tempo cada orgasmo ou mesmo cada pequeno que toque que lhe trazia prazer nas mãos de sua senhora era um que fazia com que ela sentisse vergonha. Ela tentava não demonstrar no entanto, ela suspeitava que aquela vergonha mais do que seu corpo era o que fazia com que sua senhora não tivesse se cansado ainda dela.

Hermione sente o cheiro, o gosto, o jeito como os músculos embaixo da pele de sua senhora começavam a ficar tensos e ela sabe que o orgasmo que está vindo é causado tanto por isso quando pelos toques de sua senhora.

Da primeira vez que ela se encontrou na cama de sua senhora Hermione passou as horas seguintes pensando em maneiras diferentes de matar Bellatrix. Ela não pensa mais nisso. Ela pensa que um dia vai haver uma nova guerra, e que uma nova ordem vai ser estabelecida e quando isso acontecer ela vai manter sua mestra como a sua comesal da morte de estimação. Hermione pensa e pensa, e sente e prova e ela goza.


End file.
